Corrupt a Pinkhead
by Cinammon Sweet
Summary: Tohru/Shihoudani; Mikoto/Shihoudani/Tohru love triangle; The blond and the bluehead try to make the pinkhead join in on the fun, but things get complicated when Mikoto wants something more. Solution: seduce the princesses. Will Tohru and Shihoudani fall?


**A/N: **I finished this after months sitting on its butt in my computer. Please vote on the poll in my profile if you liked this or any other. Please Enjoy!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any characters or plot references for Princess Princess.

* * *

**Corrupt a Pinkhead**

By: Cinammon Sweet

* * *

Yutaka Mikoto lusted. Everyone did, and he was not the exception to that specific rule. He lusted after the blue haired princess, Kouno Tohru, like just about every other male on the school. He lusted after the blonde princess, Shihoudani Yuujirou, once again, no surprise there. The difference was that the moment those feeling arose were when the boys were, well, boys. They looked gorgeous on their outfits, that much he did admit to himself after a while, but he couldn't fathom why his body reacted the way it did when the three of them were together on the 'big bath'. But, being the smart pink head he prided himself on being, he _only_ needed two incidents to figure it out.

The first was when Sayaka, Kouno-kun's cousin and step-sister, made her appearance, claiming that she was going to marry the blue-haired teen. When Shihoudani leant down and kissed him, after announcing that Kouno-kun and him were lovers, he felt a heavy coil in his stomach, painfully constricting. He passed it off as outrage and left it very clear he was shocked by what he saw. In reality, though, he was seething, but mostly feeling left out, and that's where the shocked face truly came from. What had he been thinking of, a _threesome?_ No kidding.

It was a long couple of months for Mikoto, in which he was crankier than usual and during this time he pondered, thought and came to terms with a lot of things, finally reaching three main conclusions:

1. - Kouno Tohru and Shihoudani Yuujirou are lovers. They had said it was just for show, but he knew better. He saw the shy glances they stole off each other. He notice, albeit unwillingly, how they would blush after reacting exactly the same way, which happened far too often. He heard how they unabashedly flirted with each other when in their princess attire and then laugh it off as a joke, and then they would look away with this freaky glint in their eyes. So, for all means and purposes, they were boyfriend and... well, boyfriend.

2. - There _may_ be a small possibility that he lusted after both males. Obviously, he was not one to say he fell in love or something of the kind. Something inside of him, though, told him that defining this _thing_ as 'lust' or 'slight attraction' was just fine for now and that he shouldn't lose his cool or his sleep mulling things over anymore.

3. - He had to be very careful around those two. Lately he had noticed the way they glanced at him, or they would change topic when he was in earshot. 'They probably suspect about me'. Mikoto decided that it was better to leave those feeling trapped in a box with a thousand locks and only let them loose in the confines of the solitude provided by his bedroom. There he would allow himself to feed the fantasies that plagued his mind, and go through countless scenarios of Kouno-kun pinned to a wall and- whoops; he got carried away, again.

With these things on his mind, he proceeded to continue as always, rising no suspicion. He remained grumpy and moody, and reluctant towards anything princess-related, not that this last one took that much effort anyway.

But fate was bound to kick his pretty freshman ass, and so he was gifted with what he, in a bout of originality and creativity, had named 'Incident Nº2'. It started when Sakamoto-sama informed him that Arisada-kaichou wanted to see the three of them, so if he could "go and fetch Tohru-kun and Yuujirou-kun." Grudgingly, he went to the door only to find it unlocked, and in his hurry to get whatever 'genius plan' had gotten into the former princess's head over and done with, he almost barged in, were it not for the, shall he say _peculiar_, sounds coming from within. Hand frozen in the middle of pushing the door open, he acted on instinct and slowly opened the door, just enough for him to see. He counted his lucky stars for the noiseless doors installed on the P-Room, since he didn't want to know what would happen if any of the occupants noticed his presence. When he focused on them, though, Mikoto's jaw dropped to the floor.

What he saw in there wouldn't ever compare to his nightly fantasies, and it only fuelled his lately discovered craving for voyeurism. Even his most prohibited and dirty masturbating material paled notably with watching it live. Yes, he saw Shihoudani and Kouno in only their boxers, the rest of the clothes were scattered on the floor, kissing and sucking and overall feasting on each other's skin. He recalled it as an X-rated film, the best porn ever recorded.

* * *

_Shihoudani lay panting on the bottom bed, Kouno flush on top of the blond. The blue haired teen let his hips fall harshly on top Shihoudani's, making the latter arch off the bed and into Kouno's awaiting lips. They were desperately grinding against each other, tongues battling with passion and desire. Kouno-kun gave his partner one last kiss before he made his way in between the blonds' legs, dragging his partner's boxers with him. _

_He started to tenderly prepare him, while teasing his chest with his free hand to distract his lover from the discomfort. Once he was ready and the blue-eyed boy positioned, he whispered loving words in his uke's ear before impaling himself on Shihoudani's sweet heat in one swift movement. Said uke scrunched his eyes in pain, one or two traitorous tears escaping his eyes, and they both remained still, waiting for the blonds' body to stop trying to push out the intruder that was now waiting, kissing away his boyfriend's tears, for him to be able to bring the utmost pleasure to his beloved. Slowly, the pain became bearable, then pleasure took over. _

_Tentatively, Shihoudani thrust his hips upwards and forwards towards his best friend, relishing in the feeling of being one with his lover, at least on the inside. He voiced his urges to his beautiful seme, and asked him to "make love to me, Tohru." The latter couldn't do anything but comply and fixed a pace that was pleasurable and somehow tender at the same time. The princesses moaned and grunted, randomly whispering "harder" and "faster" then changing into a shower of "Too-chan" and "Yuu-chan" being screamed in ecstasy. It was one final kiss, a emotion-filled, yet chaste one, that brought them over the edge, Kouno in a soundless and long scream, and Shihoudani in a low and husky moan. _

_Both bodies lay slumped, trying to regain their breaths. Blue hair spilled over a lithe chest, they shared one last kiss._

* * *

As Mikoto finished processing what he had seen, Kouno and Shihoudani suddenly turned towards him, giving off the impression that they knew from the very beginning that he was there, and he felt he was in a theatre, where a special show was being put on just for him.  
"Like what you saw, Mikoto?" Shihoudani's satisfied smirk was enough to bring him from his voyeur paradise. His faced turn a bright, dark red, and he raked his mind for something to say. He just looked down at his feet, therefore not seeing the smiles creeping up both boys' faces, which quickly morphed into an amused chuckle, as they saw the pink-haired staring guiltily at the floor. Mikoto was torn between yelling angrily for leaving the door open and being so reckless and weird, and apologizing for intruding and watching in on their lovemaking. And just before he took the third option (just bolt out of the room and act as if none of this really happened) a pants-wearing Kouno and Shihoudani had him cornered on the wall between the opened door and the bed. Kouno, surprisingly, was the first to lean in until he was in level with the pink-haired princess, so close he could feel is breath brushing across the skin of his lips and neck.

"So... Mikoto-kun, care to share? Isn't Yuu-chan cute as a uke?" Kouno's voice was thick with mirth. He was teasing, and not quite at the same time.  
"N-n-nani?" the answer was more of a stutter than anything else, seeing how close the teen was.  
"Oh, don't bother denying it, Miko-chan" Kouno's voice took an air of secrecy and he had Mikoto trapped against the wall with a hand in each side of his pink head. "_We know you enjoyed it."_ he finished in a sultry whisper.  
"I d-don't know what you a-aaaah!" true to his words, Mikoto never got around to denying it, since Shihoudani thrust against the blue-haired princess who, not expecting it, banged forward, making his and Mikoto's erections to collide. This ignited something deep in Mikoto's stomach and he gave a low moan, interrupting his statement.

"It seemed he really wasn't going to admit he enjoyed it. Ne, Tohru?"  
"Oh, believe me; I can _feel_ how much he enjoyed it." At this he shifted a little and rubbed once or twice Mikoto's now truly hard erection with his own, at the same time creating friction against Shihoudani's groin. The three groaned at the contact.

"Ch-chotto matte, I came because Arisada-kaichou summoned us."  
This time it was Shihoudani who spoke from behind Kouno, chin propped in the latter's shoulder.  
"Baka Mikoto, if he had, they would've called us through the intercom."  
"B-but then, Sakamoto-sama..."  
"Heh, we just asked him to do a little favour for us. See, he is not as innocent as he looks, ne?" Kouno nodded, as if to reinforce the blonds' point.  
"So you planned this?" he screamed in disbelief, not even half as angry as he expected himself to be.  
"Of course we did. Silly." at that, Kouno bend down once again and gave him a long, lingering kiss, which he found himself unable to respond to in his shock. Kouno stepped away and Shihoudani stepped closer, traced Mikoto's cheek with one perfectly manicured fingernail and kissed him in the very same way the first boy had. Once again, he could do nothing but feel, he had been kissed by the two softest lips he'd ever felt, touched by the most sensual and delicate hands he'd ever met, and seduced by his two best friends. Said friends then held hands and with a "well, ja!" they left.

Mikoto slid down the wall, until his butt touched the floor. He sat there for about ten minutes, right hand on his lips, left one almost unconsciously working on his erection as he replayed the erotic scene he had witnessed before and all that came after. After he finished and cleaned up, he headed to his room and begged for this to be a dream, one very sweet dream indeed.

For the following weeks, Mikoto was randomly and frequently pulled into an empty classroom or hallway, into bathroom stalls and changing rooms, by either Shihoudani or Kouno, where he was thoroughly kissed, touched, and groped each and every time. At first he resisted these unplanned encounters, but after realizing how much he actually enjoyed them, he followed along, kissing back, and timidly exploring his partner and touching him back. He even initiated a handful of them, but only once he had confronted both males separately about it.  
"What's going on between us is only lust, right? No strings attached?"  
He got the same answer out of both of them, which could be summarized as a  
"Sure, only lust. After all, I have Yuu-chan/Too-chan and we are just hormonal teens looking for release."  
Satisfied with that, he started to just let himself enjoy and feel instead of thinking and just tried to have a good time, which resulted in their daily promenades to happen up to even five times a day.

'This is getting out of control', he would find himself thinking often. But, just like every other time, he just couldn't bring himself to do anything about it.  
This, after a while, proved to be a very bad thing.

About a month later, he found himself at night, alone in his bed, restlessly hoping for sleep to claim him. But it simply wouldn't, and he was left staring at the ceiling for countless hours, trying in vain to figure out what on Earth kept him awake until 4-5 am. every single time. It took him a while to recognize what was going on, and when he did, he felt like throwing up. It happens that he, Mikoto, knew that after molesting him during the day, Tohru and Shihoudani would rush into each other's arms, and make love in the privacy of their shared bedroom. Only thinking about them sleeping together, just sleeping, made him feel lonely and pitiful. He suddenly craved the contact, the care, the love. Suddenly, lust just wasn't enough to satisfy him. He wanted, desperately, what Shihoudani and Tohru had: a love so pure, so innocent and kinky at the same time.

The days following that revelation were horrible at best. He would be making out with the blond princess and couldn't help thinking if he was actually thinking about Tohru, or if he did the same to him in between classes. The same think would happen when he would catch the blue-haired teen spacing out: was he thinking about his Yuujirou-chan? Remembering how sweet he had been while he kissed him and whispered 'I love you' in his ear?

It drove him mad. With jealousy and regret, mostly regret. He had the chance to try to be more than the play-thing, and he had refused. He wanted to kick himself so badly. Since that first time in the P-rooms, he had stumbled upon both princesses together a total amount of five times, in neither of which occasions was he noticed by either teen.

But there was this one time that stuck with him, and haunted him constantly.

That time, it was in the princess changing room, Natashou-senpai's studio, when no one was around. He had snuck in, after watching the couple enter holding hands, and had hid behind a rake of frilly dresses. Peeking through them, he was able to see one of the most beautiful scenes ever, also the most heartbreaking one.

* * *

_Shihoudani's thin arms were wrapped around the blue-haired boy's neck, who was pulling the blonde's waist towards him. Kouno, being taller, looked down at the teen in front of him, and smiled a big, true smile. Leaning down, he softly kissed the corner of Shihoudani's lips, making him blush._

_Mikoto watched in awe as Kouno lifted one arm to brush his partner's hair away from his face._

"_You're beautiful, Yuujirou." He praised in a low voice. "You're really beautiful."_

_Shihoudani just blushed harder. "Don't say those things Tohru, I'm not a girl."_

_Now the blue-eyed princess smirked, "I know you're not, but that doesn't make you any less pretty in my eyes."_

_The blond hid his face in the crook of his lover's neck._

"_You just want to make me blush." He muttered._

"_Is it working?"_

…

_Kouno grabbed Shihoudani's chin and brought his face up to meet his. Something shifted in the blond princess, and he just looked straight at him._

"_Yes." He admitted, 'what are you going to do about it', was the unspoken message._

_Kouno chuckled. "Awesome." He leaned down again and they engaged in a heated kiss, one that Mikoto was unable to tear his gaze away from. It was passionate and sincere, full of emotions and lust and want. _

_They were panting slightly when they separated, Kouno grabbing Shihoudani's hand and bringing it to his lips. _

"_I love you, Yuujirou." he whispered, pressing his soft lips to the blonds' knuckles. _

_Said teen smiled big and tackled Kouno to the ground, effectively straddling him._

"_I love you too, Tohru, but I'm still not a girl."_

_Kouno's laughter filled the air as he put his weight on his elbows and stared hard into Shihoudani's expressive eyes._

_There was a defiant tilt to his head. _

"_Prove it." He demanded._

* * *

Mikoto couldn't stand to watch anymore, so he silently slipped away from the room, and left the lovers to their loving.

His heart had been broken, and it hurt. It hurt too much, actually. He numbly made his way back to his bedroom, curled himself up inside the covers and forced himself not to cry. He remembered a certain Anime character he had once seen on TV, and he imagined he was looking down at him with her cold eyes as she whispered in his ear:

'It's frightening when there's no guarantee that you'll be loved.'

He wanted to change that. In fact, he was going to do just that. Mikoto smirked as he thought over his plan once again.

"I will make them want me, bad. In fact, they will want me so much, they'll fall for me." he confided to the empty room, as something akin to an evil laugh tore through his throat.

* * *

_End of Chapter 1._

Whoever got the Furuba reference is very cool.

Hope you liked it..

I'll be uploading the next chapter, so you can see how sexy Miko-chan seduces the Princesses. He heh!


End file.
